Remembrance
by grettama
Summary: Hal-hal yang mengingatkan mereka pada Yamamoto Takeshi. Drabble. One-shot. Boys love content. 8059, 8018, S80, R80, D80 dan 80100.


**A/N: **Saya memang mencantumkan Yamamoro Takeshi sebagai tokoh di fanfic ini, tapi kenyataannya, dia cuma figuran di sini. Hahaha.

**/Remembrance/**

"VOI! LUSSURIA!"

Teriakan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru markas besar Varia pagi itu. Dan semua orang langsung mengenali siapa Sang Pemilik Suara, satu-satunya orang yang tidak membutuhkan interkom untuk berkomunikasi dengan yang lain di markas Varia yang menyerupai kastil itu.

Tersangka adalah Superbi Squalo. Orang kedua di Varia dengan rambut perak panjang itu saat ini sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya, wajahnya lebih bersungut-sungut daripada biasanya.

"VOOII! LUSS—"

Sebelum Squalo sempat menyelesaikan panggilan keduanya, pintu ruang kerjanya sudah lebih dulu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria dengan rambut _mohawk_ dan kacamata hitam yang sangat norak. Pria itu beringsut masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Squalo dengan nampan di tangannya yang berisi gelas dan sekarton susu sapi segar.

Squalo menyipitkan mata tak senang memandang Lussuria yang menebar senyum menjijikkanya, "Voi! Sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin selalu ada sekarton susu sapi di meja kerjaku setiap pagi!"

"Maaf, Squalo-_chan_. Boss juga sedang _bad mood_ pagi ini, jadi aku kewalahan mengurusinya," ucap Lussuria seraya meletakkan karton susu dan gelasnya di atas meja, walaupun ia tahu Squalo mungkin takkan membutuhkan gelasnya, dan langsung melenggang keluar dari ruangan sebelum Squalo menendangnya karena telat mengantarkan susu.

Squalo mendengus tak senang. Ia menyambar karton susunya dan mendudukkan diri, mengabaikan gelas yang tersedia, dan meneguk susunya langsung dari karton.

Squalo tak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi lebih memilih susu ketimbang alkohol. Dia sempat jadi bahan tertawaan Belphegor, Mammon dan Leviathan karenanya, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tahu alasan kenapa ia lebih menyukai susu sekarang. Karena susu mengingatkannya pada Bocah-Katana-Brengsek itu yang juga sangat menyukai susu. Vongola _Guardian of Rain_ yang selalu membuatnya ingin mencincangnya hidup-hidup dan menjadikannya umpan hiu.

Squalo meletakkan karton susunya yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Susu selalu membuatnya ingin melihat bocah sialan itu lagi, mengecek apakah dia masih hidup karena dia tidak boleh mati di tangan orang lain selain Squalo, mengecek apakah tawa bodoh masih sering menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sialan kau, Yamamoto Takeshi," gumam Squalo pelan sambil mulai membuka berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

wwWww

Reborn membuka sarung pedang di hadapannya, dan mulai mengayunkan pedang itu perlahan, dengan gerakan-gerakan yang begitu anggun.

"Aku tak tahu kau sekarang juga menguasai ilmu pedang."

Suara itu membuat gerakan Reborn terhenti. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Colonello, rekannya sesama Arcobaleno, sedang berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu. Walaupun sekarang rasanya agak aneh menyebut Arcobaleno karena mereka sudah bukan bayi terkuat lagi. Mereka sudah terbebas dari kutukan mereka beberapa saat lalu, jadi sekarang sosok mereka sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan bayi.

Reborn tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyarungkan pedangnya, menghampiri Colonello dan mendudukkan diri di ambang pintu. Colonello mengikuti jejaknya, ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kau sekarang lebih memilih pedang daripada pistol, eh?" tanya Colonello.

Reborn tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia meletakkan pedangnya dengan hati-hati di sebelahnya dulu sebelum menjawab, "Tidak juga. Aku tetap lebih memilih pistol karena aku sudah menggunakannya selama yang aku ingat."

"Lalu pedang ini?" tanya Colonello lagi, mengedik ke arah pedang di samping Reborn, "Aku tidak pernah melihat kau berlatih pedang sebelumnya."

Senyum tipis kembali terukir di wajah Reborn. Ia juga menatap pedangnya dan berkata, "Berlatih ilmu pedang selalu bisa membuat pikiranku jernih."

Colonello mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang Reborn dengan ekspresi tak mengerti, tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. "Aku kemari karena ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Decimo. Kau dibutuhkan di ruang rapat, segera," ucap Colonello sebelum bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Katakan padanya aku akan segera datang," balas Reborn. Colonello hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda ia mengerti.

Reborn kembali masuk ke ruang latihan yang bergaya Jepang itu, dan meletakkan pedang yang tadi dipakainya di tempatnya semula. Ia masih berdiri beberapa saat di depan pedang itu, memandangnya dalam diam.

Pedang memang selalu membuat pikirannya lebih jernih. Karena pedang mengingatkannya pada salah satu murid terbaiknya, dan ingatan tentang muridnya itu selalu memberikan ketenangan di hati dan pikirannya. Ingatan tentang saat-saat ketika ia selalu duduk di bahu pemuda itu sewaktu ia masih dalam sosok bayi dulu, sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukannya sekarang karena ia saat ini jauh lebih tinggi dari _Guardian of Rain_ itu.

Reborn mendengus geli dan keluar dari ruang latihan untuk segera mengarah ke ruang rapat. Pistol memang selalu akan jadi senjata utamanya, tapi pedang akan selalu jadi pilihannya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," bisik Reborn pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum ia memasuki ruang rapat dan melihat sosok yang daritadi mengisi pikirannya itu sudah duduk di sebelah Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan tawanya yang biasa.

wwWww

Dino tidak bisa fokus pada berkas-berkas di hadapannya siang itu. Pikirannya selalu melayang ke arah Vongola Family yang ada di Jepang dan entah sedang melakukan apa tanpa dirinya saat ini. Pemimpin Cavallone itu menghela napas pelan, dan melihat kotak berisi _sushi_ yang tadi Romario antarkan untuknya.

Senyum terkembang di wajah Dino ketika ia melihat _sushi-sushi_ itu. Ia mengambil satu dan memakannya, merasa lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

_Sushi_ selalu mengingatkannya pada salah satu _guardian_ Tsuna. Bahkan rasanya Dino bisa mendengar tawa ringan pemuda itu tiap kali ia makan _sushi_. Tawa yang entah bagaimana selalu membuat hatinya terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Dino mengambil satu _sushi_ lagi dan melahapnya, dan pikirannya langsung melayang ke saat-saat ketika _Guardian of Rain_ itu menghabiskan liburan bersamanya di Itali, menggantikan Gokudera Hayato yang saat itu sedang dites kesetiaannya terhadap Tsuna.

Beberapa hari bersama Yamamoto itu rasanya benar-benar liburan yang menyenangkan. Yamamoto tak pernah gagal membuatnya tertawa, dan yang terpenting, keberadaan pemuda itu membuatnya relaks. Kalau Yamamoto tidak harus sekolah, mungkin Dino akan dengan senang hati menahannya di Itali, agar ia bisa melihat wajah ramah dan mendengar tawa ringan Yamamoto setiap saat, kapanpun dia mau.

Dino mendengus geli, dan langsung menghadapi berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan langsung berusaha untuk fokus. Ia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin, dan memesan tiket pesawat dengan jadwal penerbangan hari itu juga dengan tujuan Jepang. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk makan _sushi_ di restoran milik ayah Yamamoto, dan mengobrol ringan dengan _Guardian of Rain_ itu.

wwWww

Byakuran memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Tetes-tetes air hujan terus menghantam jendela itu, menimbulkan suara yang begitu adiktif bagi Byakuran.

Hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada seorang pemuda bernama Yamamoto Takeshi. Pemuda yang dikenalnya di masa depan, walau hanya secara sepintas. Sejak itu, Byakuran selalu ingin lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Di masa depan, Byakuran tidak terlalu memperhatikan Yamamoto, tapi entah kenapa tawa ringan milik orang itu selalu melekat di otak Byakuran setelahnya. Ia sering memimpikan ingatan masa depannya, tapi yang paling sering menghiasi mimpinya adalah senyum Yamamoto. Wajah ramah yang selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum juga, dan merasa bahagia tanpa alasan tertentu.

Tugas hujan adalah untuk membasuh segalanya yang ada di muka bumi. Byakuran merasa kalau Yamamoto itu sangat mirip dengan hujan. Setiap kali Byakuran mengingatnya, ia merasa semua kekhawatiran, kemarahan dan semua emosi negatif dalam dirinya berangsur-angsur lenyap, bagaikan tersapu oleh air hujan. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia menyandang gelar _Guardian of Rain_.

Dan mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan Byakuran rela datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka Yamamoto di rumah sakit Namimori waktu itu. Ia sama sekali tidak suka melihat senyum favoritnya lenyap, digantikan oleh wajah pucat yang tergolek lemas di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia ingin senyum Yamamoto kembali.

Byakuran membuka jendelanya dan menjulurkan tangannya keluar agar bisa merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan membasahi kulitnya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia takkan membiarkan senyum itu lenyap sekali lagi.

wwWww

Hibari Kyouya menelusuri koridor SMP Namimori yang sudah kosong karena jam sekolah memang telah usai.

"Pukulan bagus!"

Seruan itu membuat langkah Hibari terhenti. Ia menoleh keluar jendela, ke arah lapangan _baseball_ di luar. Tampak di sana tim _baseball_ Namimori sedang berlatih, dan Hibari tanpa sadar mendekat ke arah jendela, menonton dalam diam.

Hibari tidak menyukai kerumunan. Tapi entah kenapa ia selalu berhenti untuk menonton tiap kali tim _baseball _Namimori sedang berlatih atau bertanding. Ia memang tidak bergabung dalam kerumunan ketika menonton, tapi ia merasa tidak masalah berada dekat dengan kerumunan hanya untuk menonton _baseball_.

Hibari sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai olahraga itu juga sebenarnya. Daripada repot-repot menonton, ia bisa saja lebih memilih tidur di atap sekolah, atau tidur di ruangannya. Tapi tubuhnya secara otomatis selalu berhenti, membiarkan matanya mengamati olahraga yang bahkan tidak dimainkannya itu, seperti sekarang ini.

"Yo! Sekarang giliranku!"

Suara familiar itu.

Hibari mengikuti sosok yang baru saja muncul dari arah ruang ganti. Yamamoto Takeshi. _Ace_ tim _baseball_ Namimori. Ia berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke tengah lapangan, memainkan bola di tangannya. Ia memosisikan dirinya sebagai _pitcher_ dan melempar bolanya ke arah _batter_.

"Strike!"

Tawa renyah Yamamoto terdengar setelahnya, "Maaf, maaf! Sepertinya aku melempar terlalu kuat!" suara Yamamoto bahkan bisa terdengar jelas dari tempat Hibari berdiri saat ini.

Dan kemudian saja Hibari mendadak sadar. Ia menonton _baseball_ bukan karena olahraganya. Tapi karena Yamamoto. Hibari mulai menyadari kalau sebenarnya yang ditontonnya adalah _ace_ Namimori itu alih-alih permainannya. Yamamoto selalu tersenyum paling cerah ketika sedang bermain _baseball_, dan Hibari menyukai senyum itu.

Hibari mendengus, menjauhi ambang jendela dan kembali melanjutkan patrolinya di koridor Namimori. Walaupun Hibari menyukai senyum itu, ia takkan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan kalau _baseball_ mengingatkannya pada Yamamoto Takeshi.

wwWww

Gokudera Hayato mematut dirinya di depan cermin pagi itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya dan mengalungkan dasinya di leher ketika sosok _Yakyuu-baka_ tiba-tiba saja melintas di otaknya, membuat urat marah di pelipisnya berdenyut.

"_Yakyuu-baka_…," gumam Gokudera, uring-uringan.

Sudah berbulan-bulan hal ini selalu terjadi pada Gokudera setiap pagi. Lebih tepatnya, sejak mereka kembali ke masa lalu pasca pertarungan sengit melawan tim Byakuran di _Choice_. Ah, tidak, sebenarnya tidak setiap pagi. Mungkin lebih jujur kalau Gokudera mengatakan, hal ini selalu terjadi padanya setiap ia hendak memakai dasi, atau melihat dasi. Begitu ia melihat benda itu, pikirannya selalu melayang ke arah Yamamoto.

Gokudera memakai dasinya, masih uring-uringan karena Yamamoto tak juga pergi dari otaknya, sekarang sosok Yamamoto di pikirannya malah mulai tertawa-tawa bodoh pula. Gokudera merapikan simpul dasinya yang sudah jadi dan menghela napas, merasa tidak baik karena sudah terlalu emosional padahal hari masih pagi.

Ia menyambar _blazer_-nya di gantungan pakaian dekat cermin dan mengenakannya, masih memandang bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin. Dasi selalu mengingatkannya pada Yamamoto. Alasannya sederhana saja, karena _Yakyuu-baka_ itu sama sekali tidak bisa memakai dasi. Gokudera pernah mengajarinya sekali di masa depan, tapi tampaknya ilmu yang diajari Gokudera itu tak pernah melekat di otak Yamamoto. Ia tetap tak pernah memakai dasi kalau berangkat sekolah, dan kalau Komite Disiplin akan melakukan inspeksi seragam hari itu, Gokudera selalu mengajarinya cara memakai dasi, lagi dan lagi, sambil berjalan di belakang _Juudaime_ menuju ke sekolah.

Merasa penampilannya sudah rapi dan tidak akan mempermalukan _Juudaime_, Gokudera menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari apartemennya, langsung melangkah ke arah rumah _Juudaime_ untuk berangkat bersama-sama.

Gokudera mengecek ponselnya begitu ia turun dari tangga apartemen. Ah, hari ini adalah hari inspeksi seragam Komite Disiplin. Dan tanpa sadar, senyum mulai terkembang di wajah Gokudera. Berarti hari ini ia akan memberikan privat cara memakai dasi lagi pada Yamamoto. Gokudera memang menganggap Yamamoto itu menyebalkan karena tak pernah mengingat apa yang dia ajarkan padahal cuma hal sepele, tapi Gokudera juga mengakui kalau ia menyukai senyum puas Yamamoto ketika ia berhasil memakai dasinya dengan arahan Gokudera. Entah kenapa hal itu selalu membuat Gokudera merasa kalau dia adalah penyebab senyum cerah itu.

Gokudera berbelok di tikungan, mulai menghitung mundur dalam hati, dan ketika hitungannya selesai, ia langsung mendengar seruan, "Oi, Gokudera!" yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Dan bahkan tanpa menoleh pun, Gokudera sudah bisa membayangkan senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajah itu.

Gokudera tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak keberatan mengajari _Yakyuu-baka_ ini berapa kalipun, asalkan senyumnya selalu menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat setiap pagi.

"Kau bisa ajari aku cara memakai dasi ini lagi? Ehehehe. Dan kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Gokudera?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _Yakyuu-baka_!"

**/end/**

Akhirnya saya bikin juga fanfic dengan 6 OTP saya ini. Wwkwkwk. Rasanya lucu banget bayangin mereka berenam itu punya perasaan khusus ke Yamamoto, sementara Yamamoto-nya sendiri nggak peka. Hahaha. Setting waktu di fanfic ini agak nggak jelas. Tapi mungkin pasca Arcobaleno Arc aja deh, Vongola udah punya HQ sendiri di Jepang yang gunanya cuma buat latihan dan kumpul-kumpul doang, dan semua Arcobaleno sudah terbebas dari kutukannya *ngek* Yah, seenggaknya dengan ini saya jadinya udah pernah bikin S80, 8018, 80100 dan D80. Yah, walaupun bagian Reborn-nya lebih kayak RebornColonello daripada R80. Gyahahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfic ini ^^

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira. **Kalau saya yang punya KHR, tokoh utamanya udah ganti jadi Yamamoto Takeshi, ceritanya udah bukan tentang mafia lagi tapi tentang Gokudera Hayato, Dino, Hibari Kyouya, Reborn, Superbi Squalo dan Byakuran yang bertarung satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan Yamamoto, genre-nya bakal berubah jadi boys love, dan judulnya juga ganti jadi Seize Yamamoto Takeshi War.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
